inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mizuki Raimon/Popularity Contests!!
Konichiwa, minna~! I'll be posting results here for any Inazuma Popularity contest! XD The results somehow come with a special image, so... yeah. Most of the results I get from Splash. Character Best Animage May 2010 This contest was a mix character contest. As in it included other characters from other series, other than Inazuma Eleven... though IE beat everyone else in number of characters appearing XD So... yeah... (no scan) 1. Gin-san-- Gintama 2. Fubuki Shirou 3. Yui Hirasawa-- K-ON! 4. Kazemaru Ichirota 5. Shizuo Heiwajima-- Durarara!! (YAY!! XD) 6. Izaya Orihara-- Durarara!! 7. Mio Akiyama-- K-ON!! 8. Kidou Yuuto ''' 9. (couldn't recognize her orz) 10. (couldn't recognize katakana orz) 11. Edward Elric-- Fullmetal Alchemist '''12. Endou Mamoru (Ganbariiyo) 13. Lelouch Vi Britannia-- Code Geass 14. (someone i don't know, same goes for 15) 15. 16. ENGLAND!!-- Hetalia 16. JAPAN!!!- Hetalia 18. Gouenji Shuuya 18. China-aru! And the list goes on. Coming in 21st place (YAY my birthday day!) is Hiroto-sama, 27th place is Midorikawa-kun, and tied together at 29th are the lovely ukes, Sakuma and Gazel. '' That rigged contest for the Inazuma Movie ''UGH Stupid person who rigged that contest!! =_= Anyways, these are the results EXCLUDING that rigged number 1 guy... (no scan) 1. Raimon Natsumi 2. Otonashi Haruna 3. Endou Mamoru 4. Kino Aki 5. Fubuki Shirou 6. Kidou Yuuto And Kazemaru didn't even make it up to top 6. =.= KAZEMARU WHAT HAPPENED TO UR POPULARITY?! Animage GRAND PRIX 2011 Inazuma Eleven won Animage 2011 best anime category! And guess who won the character contest for Animage 2010? KAZEMARU ICHIROTA!! XD He's really popular :P I'll just post the results up~! IE BEATS EM DOWN THIS TIME XD SCAN AVAILABLE! WHOO! Top 10 BEST Anime 1. Inazuma Eleven (1, 993 votes! 7 more until 2000!!) 2. Durarara!!- 768 votes, lol BIG difference between 2nd and 1st XD 3. K-ON!!- 656 votes 4. Sengoku Basara- 344 votes 5. Angel Beats!- 253 votes 6. Gintama- 196 votes (lol) 7. Hakuoki Hekketsuroku- 175 votes 8. Kuroshitsuji II- 152 votes 9. Fullmetal Alchemist- 134 votes 10. Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai- 131 votes 11 best MALE CHARACTERS 1. KAZEMARU☆ICHIROTA '''5. Sakata Gintoki- Gintama '''9. Fudou Akio 2. I✩za✩ya Oihara- Durarara!! 6. Date Masamune- Sengoku Basara 10. Kidou✩Yuuto 3. FUBUKI SHIROU!! 7. Sebby-chan~- Kuroshitsuji II 11. ✩Kiyama Hiroto!! 4. Shizuo Heiwajima XD- Durarara!! 8. Kyousuje Kousaka- Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai! The rest of the results were, that Sakuma came in 12th place, Gouenji came in 15th place, Endou came in 18th place, and Fideo came 19th place. For best female character, our lovely Otonashi Haruna came in 2nd place! Kidou, you must be so proud of your sister for getting more votes than you ^ w ^ ~ For best seiyuu... 1st was the one and only Daisuke Ono, and 2nd was.... MAMO-CHAN!! OAO the votes between 1st and 2nd were SO close! Just 12 votes!! Our awesome Yuka Nishigaki who voices Kazemaru, came in 4th place for best seiyuu! B's LOG Inazuma Popularity contest! B's LOG Inazuma Popularity contest! The top three characters would feature in an all exclusive illustration in B's LOG's November 2011 issue! Midorikawa wasn't even there to vote for TT _ TT Oh well... Our winners were the shota and the two who cover one of their eyes. 1. Kazemaru Ichirota ''' '''2. Sakuma Jirou 3. Utsunomiya Toramaru 4. Endou Mamoru 5. Kidou Yuuto (TT_TT SO CLOSE) 6. FUDOU AKIO 7. Forgot... Gouenji was it? 8. Fubuki Shirou 9. Kiyama Hiroto 10. I think it was Fideo... Inazuma GO Movie Poll! Guys, Inazuma Eleven GO has a character poll! You can start voting now at this website: http://www2.inazuma-movie.jp/ranking/ PLEASE VOTE! THE POLL IS GETTING TROLLED AGAIN D: SOMEONE IS PUTTING GOUJOU MASARU IN FIRST PLACE D: Well, anyways, vote, vote vote!! (I didn't vote because I couldn't choose) Category:Blog posts